The Tudors: His Majesty's Pleasure
"His Majesty's Pleasure" is the fifth episode of season two of the historical drama series The Tudors and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ciarán Donnelly with a script written by series creator Michael Hirst. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, April 27th, 2008 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Tudors was created by Michael Hirst based on actual historical figures. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and adult content. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on disc one of The Tudors: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on The Tudors: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Executive producer Ben Silverman is credited as Benjamin Silverman in this episode. * Director Ciaran Donnelly is credited as Ciarán Donnelly in this episode. * Actor James McHale is credited as James Mc Hale in this episode. * Actor Rod Hallett is credited as Rod Hallet in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Tudors directed by Ciarán Donnelly. He directs thirteen episodes of the series overall. He previously directed "The Death of Wolsey". His next episode is "The Definition of Love". * This is the fifteenth episode of The Tudors written by series creator Michael Hirst. He writes all episodes of the show. He previously wrote "The Act of Succession". His next episode is "The Definition of Love". * Ironically, this is not the last time that actors Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Katie McGrath will get to share screen time together in a period drama. They meet again for the short-lived TV version of Dracula in 2013. Allusions * Great Caesar's Ghost! There are at least three Superman connections to be found in this episode. Director Ciarán Donnelly will go on to direct the pilot episode of the Krypton TV series on Syfy in 2018. Cast member Henry Cavill will go on to play the Man of Steel himself in the DC Extended Universe film series. Guest star Katie McGrath will go on to play the role of Lena Luthor on episodes of Supergirl, beginning in 2016. Quotes * Pope Paul, III: You and I Campeggio have done well to avoid the craft of women. Celibacy is an immense relief. .... * Thomas Boleyn: What caused it? * Anne Boleyn: It was nothing. * Thomas Boleyn: Of course it was something. What did you do to kill the baby? * Anne Boleyn: I didn't. I don't know. Believe me father, I was so careful. * Thomas Boleyn: Well, not careful enough. Well, from now on we must all be careful - you especially - not to lose the king's love, or everything is lost. Everything. For all of us. .... * Thomas More: Mister Cromwell, there really is no difference between us except that I shall die today and you tomorrow. See also External Links * * * * *